Everyone faces the dark
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: I've always been thinking about writing a lost boys fanfic, well here it is. The Frog brothers find out that Peter isn't the only "Alpha" vampire, in fact they find out that there are more out there and that they are the first turned of the true original vamp. both brothers now have to deal with one that seems to want Edgar. rated T for some swearing & some other content.
1. Everyone loses part 1

**Everyone faces the dark**

It's been about six months and vampires have started to occupy the town again. Imagine Edgar's face when he discovered that they didn't kill the only alpha vampire, in fact there were more of them out there only of different clans or bloodlines as some would call it. That would explain why each of the covens they came into contact with were different than each other. Some looked more bat like while others had more than two fangs. Some had yellow and red rimmed eyes, others had black eyes, and the last ones they encountered had red eyes. So now that they know that there are different vampires out there, their fight against the undead had reignited.

"Damn suck monkeys keep coming." Edgar said followed by his usual grunt.

"We have to find the head vampire" Alan replied as he staked a vampire that thought it got the upper hand. The way it went out would've made him gag if he wasn't use to it by now. It started to gurgle as if something was coming up from its throat, in fact blood started to spew out of its mouth as its skin started to melt off. It was melting into a puddle of blackish looking blood with some bones in it.

Both Edgar and Alan frog were on a hunt to get rid of a coven that had been kidnapping kids, friggin kids, not even fifteen yet. These vampires had two long fangs, the eyes had orange irises with red bleeding throughout, like swirls or tendrils, with a black ring around the edge. They were vicious looking, and there were quite a few of them. Good thing the frog brothers weren't alone, Zoe and a few new friends were there to help them fight was bloody but they manage to get to the head vampire's chambers in this decrepit hospital.

"My, my, if it isn't the Froggy brothers, it's really rude to come running into someone's home and murder their family." Said this woman who looked like she walked out of a movie.

"Yeah, well I don't like bloodsucking bitches like you." Edgar said as he prepared his weapon.

The vampire just ignored him and continued "though I do have to thank you for killing Peter, his children were too, let's say stupid." She said.

"So you must be the Alpha of this bloodline." Alan assumed

"oh my no, I'm just the head of this coven, she's far away from here but she does have some things she wants to discuss with you, but not yet. But I'm guessing you were originally here for the children." She snapped her fingers and the missing kids came out from the shadows showing fangs and reddish eyes.

"You're going to regret doing this to kids." This time Zoe spoke and Edgar grunted in agreement while Alan gripped his stake harder.

"Well you should know how to save them, all you have to do is kill me. Or you could kill the mother of us but like I said she isn't here." Then she took off as the half vamp kids attacked the hunters.

"Edgar leave the kids to me and the others, you and Alan should go after her." Zoe said as she held off a kid that couldn't be any older than twelve trying not to do any permanent damage. Edgar nodded and he and his brother took off after the head vampire. She was fast but the brothers caught up to her and thought that they had her trapped. But she had them where she wanted them, two vampires came up from behind them and from them just coming out of the shadows the boys could tell that they were powerful.

"Mother would be proud but you did your job so we can get rid of you for her"

"what? I did everything for her!"

"She doesn't like your disgusting habits of using children." And with that she was staked from behind.

"I will never understand how such a bitch moved up to a head of her own coven." The vamp who killed her said.

"She was turned by an equally idiotic child of our mother." Said the one holding Edgar. Both brothers were confused as to what was going on but they could barely move.

"Let's get these hunters to mother's hideout, she wants to give these boys a gift personally." Alan's eyes widened as he thought of what they meant.

Edgar however was still struggling so he didn't really listen. "Damn this one's got some energy despite his age." Said the vamp holding him. "He'll be even more energetic when we're done with him." This got Edgars attention. Oh no they were not going to turn him he thought as his struggles intensified. But he could do nothing as he was hit in the back of his head knocking him out.

"Edgar!" Alan shouted as his brother slumped against his captor.

"Now don't be jealous we're going to do the same thing to you." Said the vamp holding him as he was punched in the face knocking him out as well.

Meanwhile Zoe watched as the kids returned to normal telling her that the boys did, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, very wrong. "hey I'm going to check up on Edgar and Alan, you guys make sure these kids get out of here and back to their parents." She said as she took off in the same direction the boys went. She used her werewolf abilities to pinpoint where they were, but she caught the scent of more vampires so she hurried to this dead end where she found a pile of ashes. The boys weren't there but she saw something that made her heart clench, she found Edgar's red bandana and Alan's beret. They never took them off during a hunt and they weren't going to leave them behind either. The vampire scents she had picked up were fading telling her that it was too late, but she wasn't going to give up. She ran towards what was left of both the boys and the vampire's scent. This was the basement of the hospital but there was a series of tunnels she found leading to god knows where. That's where she found a stake, it must've been dropped as the boys were carried through here. She followed the tunnel that had more of the boys scents and found herself climbing out side into the crisp air of the night, but it wasn't refreshing, instead it made her shiver in fear as she thought of Edgar. She had to save them, but apparently the vampires were one step ahead of them.

Edgar was in and out of consciousness as he felt himself sway back and forth like he was on a boat or in a car on a really bumpy road. "Looks like one of the sleepy heads is waking up, time to give him his sleep meds." Said one of his captors, and before he became fully aware of what was going on he was punched out into unconsciousness.

hello I have updated this just to fix a few problems :)


	2. Everyone loses part 2

Edgar woke up with a really bad headache and pain in his nose. He tried to rub it but he found that he was tied up.

"What the f***? Shit." He said as he realized what had happened. Then he heard someone or something moan, he looked around and even though it was dark he could make out that his brother was next to him equally screwed as he is. They were both tied up in a room that looked like a cave of some sort.

"Ah you're awake, Mr. Frog or is it all right if I call you Edgar?" he looked in the direction of the voice and saw a woman shrouded in the darkness.

"F*** you." He said with an intense amount of hatred.

"Oh my, Edgar is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"You're no lady, you're a monster." But this didn't piss her off it only amused her.

"Yes I may be a monster as you say I am but soon you will be too, and so won't your brother." Edgar's eyes went so wide that they could've popped out.

"You're not touching my brother!" he yelled.

"Heh, heh, yell all you want it won't change what will happen." She said as she got up into his face. He flinched as her breath hit his face, it was disgusting and he wanted to get away from her.

"Now that you seem to be quiet I shall explain to you you're situation." He grunted in anger at her sentence.

"You see ever since you killed my annoying little brother peter I've had more respect for hunters like you." He couldn't help but look at her as if she just did something strange, even for a vampire. He couldn't believe that the last Alpha they killed was her brother.

"You must find it odd, but you must know that vampires are older than even you're bible, we've been on earth a very long time and at one time there was only one clan. The true mother of all vampires turned us and then we built new clans, bloodlines, growing stronger than even her, in fact if you think that you can get rid of vampires by killing her don't, it won't work, she's already dead. This whole killing the head vampire thing was her little punishment before she bit the dust." Edgar didn't believe her, he couldn't she's a vampire. "I know you don't believe me, but it doesn't matter, soon you'll be one of us." She said as a sinister grin came on her face.

"Go f yourself suck monkey bitch." He said but she grabbed his chin and squeezed hard until his mouth opened.

"Such foul language, but that's one of the things I like about you." She then raised her free wrist to her mouth and bit down.

She let the blood flow as she brought it closer to his face. He tried to turn away but her grip remained strong on his chin, but instead of her dripping the blood into his mouth she brought the wrist back to her mouth. She took in a mouthful of blood then she crashed her lips onto his as she pushed the blood into his mouth. He tightened his jaw as much as he could and tried to keep the blood from going down his throat. But she didn't remove her mouth until he swallowed after he couldn't hold his breath any more.

"No, Edgar!" by this time Alan was awake watching in horror as his brother was forced to drink her blood.

It was like he was reliving that moment five and a half years ago, only this time it was his brother in his place. Edgar was now so out of it that he didn't even respond with any comebacks or insults like he usually would do.

"Edgar, can you hear me? Talk to me, please." Alan pleaded as his brothers head lolled back and forth.

"Al, Alan." He barely whispered. The vampire however was still holding Edgar only she wasn't clenching his chin but holding his cheek in a gentle caress as if she was holding a lover.

"Yes that's it go to sleep my sweet frog prince." She said as he closed his eyes indicating that the blood was taking affect. Not everyone passes out after taken in vampire blood but everyone reacts differently.

"You bitch, I will kill you." This time Alan had lost his temper, normally he wouldn't go off like that but his brother was just turned into a half vampire, of course he would be pissed off. He knows that his brother would suffer from this.

"Yes of course you would want to kill me, after all it would release your brother from his fate, but I like him better as one of us, after all I did become interested in him after you two killed peter. It makes it easier for me to claim him as mine."

"What? So you want my brother as your undead boy toy?" Alan asked incredulously.

"That's a very crude way of saying it, but you could say that I do want him in that sense, and maybe I want him for more than just that, living for eternity can be very lonely." She said as she approached Alan.

"Don't worry I will also bring you into the family, I still want him to have his brother by his side, I don't want him to be upset."

"You're sick." She just giggled as she got up.

"I will wait a little while before I turn you into a half." She said as she left the room, or what he assumed is a room.

Alan couldn't believe the situation that they were in, not only is the woman a vamp she's an alpha meaning that if he gets out of this mess he could kill her and save all the half vampires that are within her bloodline, including his brother. But that would mean getting untied and being able to actually stake her.

just few fixes needed to be done.:)


	3. Everyone loses part 3

Time, it didn't seem to exist as he laid there, or was he floating? Where is he? Why does he feel like he doesn't want to open his eyes? He's had times when he just wanted to stay in bed all day after a really tiresome hunt, but this was different, like somewhere deep inside him something was telling him to stay asleep, not to wake up, that it isn't safe. And why is the bed cold and grainy? Really, what time is it? He slowly came to consciousness as these questions raced through his mind. It took him awhile to open his eyes to see that he was in some sort of a cave. It was really dark but he could see, he figured that there was a source of light somewhere in this cave. He then remembered that he and his brother were both captured, so he called out to his brother.

"Alan? Alan!" he yelled desperately.

"Edgar you're awake!" this was not a question.

"Alan what happened? The last I remembered was that we chased the hemo-sucking bitch and the rest I'm drawing up blank."

Alan contemplated whether he should tell his brother about what went down, about what Edgar has become. He knew that was not a good idea, especially in his brother's state. They need to get out of here and he needs his brother to be at his A-game to do so. He also knew that it wasn't a good idea to lie or hide the truth from his brother either. There's quite a few things that could piss Edgar off, people asking about graphic novels, and the bank taking his trailer away are just a few but the ones that would be on top would be people lying to and using him and vampires period. And right now they were dealing with vampires and Alan may or may not lie. And his brother does have quite a temper, it sometimes comes in handy when dealing with vamps, it's not really pleasant though. It's just that right now, if Edgar was to lose his head he could lose something else that they both would want him to keep, his humanity.

"Shit"

Alan jumped from where he was sitting, he was kind of hoping that his brother didn't remember what happened.

"Where's Zoe and the others?"

Edgar may be a bit gruff at times but he still cares, that's why he tries to live like a hermit, he doesn't want anyone involved with what they do, he even tried to push Zoe away but she didn't budge. And she was right now on his mind, he doesn't know what he would do if he lost another friend, or was she a little more than that at the moment? He shook his head, he can't have such attachments, especially not now, they need to get out here, wherever here is and get back to the others.

Alan on the other hand didn't want his brother meeting up with the others, what if it was night time? Edgar's new instincts could take over, he didn't want that. He remembered all too well what it was like to want to jump right at his brother and dig his newly acquired fangs into him. That's why he ran, he was trying so hard to fight what was happening to him, he never wants to hurt his brother, much less the possibility of Edgar surviving the attack only to become a bloodsucker as well. But this time with the roles reversed what can he do? What would Edgar do? Alan may've ran but that doesn't mean that his brother would do the same. In fact Edgar would hate what he's become just like he did, but he would most likely rush right into the vampires nest just to kill the head vamp, he's rash like that. And if that didn't work he would beg for it to end before he kills anyone and finishes the transformation into a monster. Alan however did also want to end it if he had no choice, but he didn't. He was stuck at a crossroads, he wanted to ensure that he would never harm anyone, least of all his brother, but he didn't want to die just in case they could cure him. He was fighting a losing battle and now his brother will go through the same thing. Edgar may seem strong and tough, not letting anything or anyone get to him, but he is just as fragile as everyone else. He could lose hope just as Alan had or he could end up breaking the wrong way and end up fully turning. Alan decided that he should let Edgar know after they got out.

"Alan? Did you hear me?"

This brought Alan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh sorry I was just trying to remember, I don't think they got caught, I think they're safe."

"Sigh" Edgar let out a breath of relief.

"So how are we going to get out of this mess?" Alan asked

"I'm working on it."

Of course Edgar really didn't know how to get out of this mess, but he knew that he had to find his brother, who from the sound of it sounds like he's on the opposite side all the way in the back. So he followed where his brother's voice should be coming from, but he was a little surprised at how well he could see his brother in so little light when he finally found him. It was like his senses had increased. 'no don't think like that' he thought to himself hoping that it wasn't what he was starting to think it was, vampirism. He shook off the feeling of dread and helped untie his brother, which he found odd that Alan was tied, but he wasn't.

Zoe waited patiently for the others to get ready, they had followed a trail that they hope would lead them to the Frog Brothers. She knew that it would be hard for everyone, especially seeing since just last night they were on a hunt and now they were pushing themselves through no sleep just to find their allies who could be already lost at this point. But Zoe was determined to find the boys, both alive and more importantly human. She cares deeply for Edgar, so she doesn't want anything to happen to him or his brother.

"Okay guys here's what we're going to do, John and Dave are going to stay here in case we need backup. And Jerry, Mellissa, and I are going to go have a look in the cave" Zoe said as she took the pack leader role.

I hope I did the boys justice with this chapter. If I accidently made them ooc then I apologize, though in later chapters I may make Edgar ooc because of what I plan to do. heh heh


	4. Everyone changes part 1

Finding their way through the cave wasn't as hard as it should be, and Alan knows that his brother already knows about the changes that his body is going through. He caught Edgar curse under his breath a couple of times. Of course he couldn't really ask his brother to share his feelings, not that it wasn't the time but because Edgar isn't one to share those kinds of things. So he left it alone, plus the fact that he doesn't want to trouble Edgar with knowledge that he knows.

"This way." Edgar said as he led Alan.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel they were in, the light was the sun, Edgar could tell by the way it hurt his now half vampire eyes. He hated this, he never wanted to be turned and now here he is going through the first stage, now all he needs to complete it is his first human kill. 'F***' the word just kept cycling and recycling in his mind as he continued towards what they hope is the exit. Edgar already remembered what the alpha bitch did to him, he had remembered since he untied his brother. The question he had about why only Alan was tied triggered the memories to come back, but he couldn't let any weakness show, he needed to be strong. He needed to find that hemo-sucking bitch and end her, he wasn't going to let her win. What was she expecting? Did she want him to make his brother his first kill? Well that was not going to happen, he would rather have a stake through the heart than do that.

The light was getting brighter "ugh" Edgar grunted as the light made his eyes hurt worse.

"Edgar, you okay?"

He then remembered that his brother was now half vampire, thankfully he had sunglasses in his pocket, he never really gave them up when he became human again.

"Here, you'll need these for now."

Edgar took the glasses with a displeased grunt and put them on, he realized that Alan knew. How long did he know? The whole time they were in there?

"So when were you going to tell me that you knew?" Edgar was angry but this time it seemed a little bit elevated than normal.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me, f***, Alan F***off! I don't need you to protect me."

Edgar realized what he had just done and he was ashamed that he yelled at his brother.

"Edgar please, you have to remain calm, this is why I didn't tell you before, I didn't need you losing it, we need to keep going, and once we get back to your trailer you can yell at me all you want."

Of course Edgar knew that being a half vamp was why his brother was trying to keep him in the dark, at least till they got to safety. Well at least he wasn't craving blood yet.

Zoe was just about to enter the caves when she caught a scent that made her alert, it smelt of undeath but not exactly, she realized that it was the smell of a half vampire. It was also floating in with a familiar scent, sweat, garlic, and raw egg, it was Edgar. She knew that she should be happy that she could pick up his scent, but the stink of half vampire was a little too strong to be a residual scent. She realized in horror that Edgar was half turned, one of the vamps that took them must've either bitten him which is unlikely, she didn't smell his blood, or forced vamp blood down his throat. And she knows from conversations they've had with each other concerning hunts and vampires that Edgar would rather be staked then be a vampire, she also knew that he would try his best to kill the head vamp so that he wouldn't have to kill himself.

Then she noticed two figures in the dark coming towards them. She saw both Edgar and Alan walking out of the cave, well Edgar stumbled a little here and there. She knew that she should stay away, but she couldn't help herself.

"Edgar, gosh, are you okay?" she asked concerned as she ran to him, though of course she knew that he wasn't okay.

"Stay back!" Edgar raised his voice in warning.

He was afraid of what he might do, but he really didn't need to worry, the sun was still high enough to keep him at bay, it was only like 4:30ish-5ish so they had time to get him back to the trailer and lock him in, it was early summer time so the days were still quite long.

She was happy that they took the bait, she wanted them to find the Frog brothers. She may have not turned Alan but she didn't need to do it now, she just needed Edgar to be turned for now. They don't know how powerful of a bond an Alpha can have with those they sire personally. She could manipulate Edgar anytime she wanted, but she needs to take it slow if she ever wants him to be hers truly. He is stubborn making him difficult to break, but if she slowly places him under her thrall then she could get him to warm up to her, or so she hopes.

"Mistress, why aren't you asleep, the sun hasn't set yet." Said one of the human servants that she likes to keep around.

"I can feel him, soon it will be time for me to play with my little Froggy." She said in a creepy voice.

She would soon have the man she wanted as her mate, even if he didn't want to, because she would make sure that he will come to her side. She will turn his brother as well but he is mostly an insurance policy to get Edgar if her original plan doesn't work. If she wasn't a vampire her heart would be beating in excitement at this plan.

"Edgar, it's going to be okay, we'll find the head vampire and return you to normal, you just stay here." Zoe said in an almost pleading voice.

Edgar was being stubborn like he always is, but they needed him to stay calm and stay put, they couldn't risk him accidently killing anyone. He is unstable the way he is now, not that he wasn't a loose cannon before, but now with the added vampyness it would be more difficult to keep him at bay.


	5. Everyone changes part 2

Restless, that is how he feels pacing his trailer, it was already night and the need to get out and 'enjoy' the night was calling to him. And every now and then he would pass in front of a mirror and subconsciously glance at his now ghostly reflection. Edgar hated it but he didn't really know why he didn't rip the mirror down, it felt like he was trying to punish himself, like saying 'you f***ed up, this is what you are now because you f***ed up'. Then he got so fed up with passing by the mirror that he punched it.

"You do know that means you now will have seven years of bad luck, right." He turned and saw Alan with a half amused half bemused look on his face, he was trying to make light of the situation but Alan knew that it didn't work, nor will it. Edgar just stared at him bemused then grunted as he plopped on his ratty old couch.

"You here to make sure I didn't kill myself or kill someone else?" This was kind of a statement and question with a little bit of sarcasm and even some anger.

Alan knew that his brother wasn't happy with being checked up on so he told Edgar that he was here to give animal blood, which he was, along with checking up on him. This brought back memories, he remembered Edgar did the same to him. But Alan was also trying to make sure Edgar didn't go running off like he did. Alan was scared of a reoccurrence of what he went through, he didn't want Edgar to lose hope, nor did he want his brother to be alone like he was, it was the fact that Edgar tried to be there for him that truly made Alan not give up. The fact that Edgar was in danger also helped. Edgar on the other hand just glared at his brother as if Alan was going to poison him or something. He didn't want to drink blood let alone think about it, well to be honest he was somehow curious about it, no it was the vampire blood running in his veins making him feel that way.

"I'm not drinking that shit" Edgar said as he saw the bag in his brother's hand and he was obviously angry and frustrated.

"Edgar you're going to need it sooner or later, and trust me it's better to have it on hand now." Alan said trying to reason with his stubborn brother, though he was glad that his brother was being this way, it told him that Edgar was fighting in his own way.

After a small staring contest with Edgar, Alan went to the small banged up refrigerator and put the blood into it. He was so glad that he still had some taxidermy gear, it helped him to get the blood easier than trying to sneak into a butcher shop for it. Still the blood farming reminded him so much of what he did to keep himself under control as a half, but this time it was for Edgar, the one he hoped wouldn't have to go through any of this. Alan needs to find this alpha bitch and send her straight to hell, he can't let his brother live even a month as one of the undead, bad enough that Edgar has been one for over forty eight hours.

Tick tock, tick tock, that sound was beginning to seriously piss him off, Edgar was staring at the refrigerator, he's been doing that ever since Alan had left, and the clock was taunting him, telling him how long he had been in this state of half vampirism. It was killing him knowing that his new instincts were now starting to grow stronger. He was thirsty and he knew it wasn't for the cheap beer in his refrigerator. But it was his lucky day or to be more precise his lucky night for it was almost over, and his instinct to sleep till the day disappears into the night was calling. But his thirst was still in the back of his mind, he knew that he would be drawn once more to the blood in his fridge when he wakes.

She could feel it, she could feel Edgar's new appetite start to grow. She could tell that the need to feed was arising and it will soon take over his waking thoughts. She knew that it was time for her to use her powers to call to him, to influence him just a tiny bit.

Edgar burst straight off his bed and opened his eyes to the dusk now settling over sunny California. He heard something call to him, tell him to get up and to go out into the night, it was so compelling that he forgot the situation he is in. he started to go towards his door heeding the call that was flowing through his mind at this moment. The sun was nearly down and the only evidence of it was the slightly purple and pink sky on the horizon. However Edgar wasn't up for some sightseeing, the trance he was in kept him busy. He walked towards his truck and got in, he needed to find somewhere that people were, his mind wasn't exactly his own, otherwise he would've realized how bad an idea that was.

Alan wanted to see how his brother was doing so he was on his way to the trailer when he saw Edgar's truck leaving, going god knows where.

"Shit. What is he doing?" he said as he slammed the brakes and did a turn around.

He did manage to get a look at Edgar, he looked absent, like nobody was home upstairs. He then he thought of how peter commanded him to kill his brother, though it was mostly his thirst that had control there was a compulsion to listen to the command. He started to think that maybe Alphas have the ability to assert control over those in their bloodline. And this got him worried, if his hunch is right then he needs to hurry and get to his brother before he does something he regrets.

sorry it took so long.


End file.
